The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data transfer, and more particularly to systems and methods for equalizing data in relation to a data transfer.
The natural and uncontrolled inter-symbol interference (ISI) of the recording channel can be very long. Compensating for this inter-symbol interference in a channel detector is both complex and hardware intensive. A channel equalizer may be used prior to the channel detector in an effort to minimize the complexity thereof. The signal to noise ratio provided by such an equalizer effects the degree to which the complexity of the channel detector can be reduced. The signal to noise ratio of the equalizer is dependent upon the selection of the proper target, but such target selection is not a simple task and itself can involve substantial complexity.
Further, such target selection is typically done beforehand and a static target is used during system operation. Because of this, the target may or may not be valid depending upon the dynamic operation of the channel. To avoid the problems incident with static target selection, a user programmable target is often used. This type of a target allows for user modification when system changes are detected. Selecting the appropriate user programmable target often relies on a trial and comparison approach to arrive at a desired target value. Once a reasonable target value is determined, the value is programmed into a semiconductor device supporting the channel at issue. While this process allows for compensation of some of the changes from one channel to another, it is a very time consuming process requiring a search and calculation of a corresponding detection error rate for each point in the search space. Further, such an approach does not easily compensate for changing characteristics of a given channel.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for providing equalizer target selection.